The IEEE 1394-1995 standard, “1394-1995 Standard For A High Performance Serial Bus,” is an international standard for implementing an inexpensive high-speed serial bus architecture which supports both asynchronous and isochronous format data transfers. Isochronous data transfers are real-time transfers which take place such that the time intervals between significant instances have the same duration at both the transmitting and receiving applications. Each packet of data transferred isochronously is transferred in its own time period. An example of an ideal application for the transfer of data isochronously would be from a video recorder to a television set. The video recorder records images and sounds and saves the data in discrete chunks or packets. The video recorder then transfers each packet, representing the image and sound recorded over a limited time period, during that time period, for display by the television set. The IEEE 1394-1995 standard bus architecture provides multiple channels for isochronous data transfer between applications. A six bit channel number is broadcast with the data to ensure reception by the appropriate application. This allows multiple applications to concurrently transmit isochronous data across the bus structure. Asynchronous transfers are traditional data transfer operations which take place as soon as possible and transfer an amount of data from a source to a destination.
The IEEE 1394-1995 standard provides a high-speed serial bus for interconnecting digital devices thereby providing a universal I/O connection. The IEEE 1394-1995 standard defines a digital interface for the applications thereby eliminating the need for an application to convert digital data to analog data before it is transmitted across the bus. Correspondingly, a receiving application will receive digital data from the bus, not analog data, and will therefore not be required to convert analog data to digital data. The cable required by the IEEE 1394-1995 standard is very thin in size compared to other bulkier cables used to connect such devices. Devices can be added and removed from an IEEE 1394-1995 bus while the bus is active. If a device is so added or removed the bus will then automatically reconfigure itself for transmitting data between the then existing nodes. A node is considered a logical entity with a unique address on the bus structure. Each node provides an identification ROM, a standardized set of control registers and its own address space.
The IEEE 1394-1995 cable environment is a network of nodes connected by point-to-point links, including a port on each node's physical connection and the cable between them. The physical topology for the cable environment of an IEEE 1394-1995 serial bus is a non-cyclic network of multiple ports, with finite branches. The primary restriction on the cable environment is that nodes must be connected together without forming any closed loops.
The IEEE 1394-1995 cables connect ports together on different nodes. Each port includes terminators, transceivers and simple logic. A node can have multiple ports at its physical connection. The cable and ports act as bus repeaters between the nodes to simulate a single logical bus. The cable physical connection at each node includes one or more ports, arbitration logic, a resynchronizer and an encoder. Each of the ports provide the cable media interface into which the cable connector is connected. The arbitration logic provides access to the bus for the node. The resynchronizer takes received data-strobe encoded data bits and generates data bits synchronized to a local clock for use by the applications within the node. The encoder takes either data being transmitted by the node or data received by the resynchronizer, which is addressed to another node, and encodes it in data-strobe format for transmission across the IEEE 1394-1995 serial bus. Using these components, the cable physical connection translates the physical point-to-point topology of the cable environment into a virtual broadcast bus, which is expected by higher layers of the system. This is accomplished by taking all data received on one port of the physical connection, resynchronizing the data to a local clock and repeating the data out of all of the other ports from the physical connection.
A block diagram of a video network including a computer system, a video camera, and a monitor is illustrated in FIG. 1. The computer system 2 is coupled to the video camera 4. The video camera 4 is also coupled to the monitor 6. The computer system 2 is capable of transmitting a stream of video data to the video camera 4 for recording by the video camera 4 and/or display on the monitor 6. When the computer system 2 transmits a stream of video data to the digital video camera 4 for display on the monitor 6, the data is forwarded from the video camera 4 to the monitor 6. The monitor 6 receives the stream of video data from the digital video camera 4 and displays a corresponding image in response to the stream of video data. A frame rate is a number of video frames to be displayed per second. To properly display the video images, the monitor 6 typically requires that the stream of video data is transmitted from the video camera 4 at a required frame rate. If the monitor 6 does not receive the stream of video data from the video camera 4 at the required frame rate the quality of the displayed images will suffer, causing color images to be displayed in black and white and other deteriorations of image quality.